Connor Saves Mecha Sally
by MovieVillain
Summary: As in he's getting her free will back through the same power he used to awaken the androids in CyberLife Tower.
1. Chapter 1

You know, when I became a deviant, it felt good. It also felt good to have the power of giving androids sentience. Guess this must how Markus gained an army for his android rebellion. I remembered being able to use this power to awaken all of the androids in Level -49 of CyberLife Tower.

Now, I'm facing a greater challenge which is to save Sally Acorn, who was roboticized during her attempt to stop Dr. Eggman from roboticizing the entire world. I only used my power to awaken androids, so I wonder if I can use it to regain her free will. It's easy with her original design, but with her being modified, that's going to be a challenge.

In fact, I will try and see if it works as well.

"Surrender to the master," she droned as I dodged her blades from her forearms. I may be a prototype, but I'm faster and stronger than her even with those modifications Eggman did on her.

"I don't think so, princess," I refused to surrender. As she tried another slash, she's open. This gave me an opportunity to grab her wrist and use my power. "Time for you to wake up!"

I hope this works.

As my power is coursing inside of her, her blades retracted and she looked confused. Looks like my power worked in regaining her free will.

"What happened?" she asked first.

"You're in Dr. Eggman's lair," I told her with honesty.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Connor, and I'm a deviant android. I'm on your side. I broke you free of his programming."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

Of course, she doesn't know of what she did when she regained her free will. It's as if when she's under Eggman's control, she just blacked out.

"To get started, look at yourself in the mirror," I directed her to a full body mirror nearby.

She looked and saw herself. She saw herself as a robot, not as an organic being. Not only that, but she also noticed she was modified.

"Is this... me?" she asked.

"Yup, that's you, Sally," I respond. "You were roboticized when you sacrificed yourself to stop Eggman from robiticizing the entire planet."

That is when she started to remember everything from there. I could tell that she started to remember attacking her own friends, the insults she used on them, being sent to murder her own brother...

Everything.

"Oh, Connor... what have I done?" Sally cried as coolant began to run from her optics down to her cheeks. "I've done terrible things to my friends and my own family. I've nearly killed them."

"I know, but you're not to blame for this," I gave her a hug to comfort her, and she returned the hug. "You were a slave to Eggman, so no one blames you, not even your friends. All that matters is now that you're free."

"And how did you do it?" she asked me.

"I don't know. When I became a deviant, I just have this power of giving androids sentience," I was honest about this. I never knew how I gained this power after I became a deviant. "I'm just lucky it also worked on those who were turned from organic to robotic and being under Eggman's control. You were the first one I tried to use this on, and it worked."

"I see... but I don't know how to change back."

"I know. Your original parts have been lost ever since you were modified. Let's worry about that for later. We should save your friends first."

"Right..."

As we run to where Sonic and his friends are, I was happy that my power worked on someone who was originally organic. At least she's smiling in this form because she's now free.


	2. Chapter 2

We went to look for Sonic and his friends, and we saw them confronting Eggman. It's obvious he's not alone; he bought along his robots to protect him. On top of that, he's using some kind of vehicle with a cannon aimed at them.

We hid on some spot, thinking of what to do first.

"Since you saved me, you think of should we do in this situation," Sally said.

I analyzed the situation. First, we thought of charging in there and take out those robotic drones until we got to Eggman and stop him once and for all. Also, there's another strategy in play. I thought about Sally, and it provided me of an idea that she will pretend to have got me under his orders. This will cause him to let his guard down, and that we can stop him.

Which option should I take?

I choose the second option.

"Sally, I got an idea. Listen carefully," I whispered to her ear about my plan, and she understood it.

She tied my hands with a rope which I already planned on how to break free of it, and she dragged me in front of Sonic and his friends with her laser blade aimed on my neck, shocking them in the process.

I hope this plan would work.

"Ah, Mecha Sally, looks like you got yourself an intruder," Eggman congratulated Sally for what she did. If he thinks he can congratulate her on a job well done, think again.

"Sal, no..." Sonic said while being horrified. He's not alone; he bought Tails, Amy, and Silver to the fight.

"Yes, master, I caught this intruder sneaking in," Sally pretended to talk in a droned voice.

"Good. Let's dispose of him, shall we?" the mad doctor said with a sadistic glee on his face.

At least Sonic and his friends are too shocked to do anything about this. I saw her winking at them to give them a hint that she's back to being herself, and that she's just pretending to have me as a hostage as part of my plan to stop Eggman once and for all.

As I got close to him, that's when I secretly planned my escape.

"Sorry, doctor, but your madness ends here," I smirked as I showed him that I broke free of the rope and started attack him with a punch to his face.

"What the...?" he is surprised of what I just did. "Mecha Sally, stop him!"

"I won't follow your orders anymore, doctor," Sally growled as she went up close to him and restrained him by pointing a laser blade on his neck. That should prevent him from moving.

"You dare defy me?!" Eggman demanded.

"It's all thanks to him that I managed to break free of your control," she told him about me.

"Whoa, that's amazing..." Sonic complimented of what I just did, but he doesn't know my name.

"Connor. My name is Connor, and I'm an android, but I'm on your side," I introduced myself to him.

With Sally's help, we managed to stop Eggman and restrained him with a technological designed handcuffs in order to prevent him from escaping our grasp.

My mission is complete.

Just then, a portal came in front of us, and I feel it's time to go back home.

"You better go," Sally said with a smile.

"Right," I smiled in return.

As I walked to the portal leading me back to Detroit, I will never forget this mission. I will remember that my power can also give back free will to those who have lost it when they were turned from organic to robotic.


End file.
